User blog:Registratech/Battle Rhythm: Natalie Volkova Reveal Trailer
December 5, 2012 The Trailer starts off with a Teen ESRB rating (meanwhile in the European version, the trailer starts off with a PEGI 12 rating while the Japanese version starts off with a "C" CERO rating) for 5 seconds and then fades. A cumbia-themed instrumental music plays in the background as we cut to a ballroom located in Mexico City, where every couple is in the dancing floor. The logo for Draconian Games fades in for 6 seconds and then fades out to make way for the logo for NetherRealm Studios to come in. 6 seconds later, that logo fades away. The Realistic Formula that reads "FULL REALISTIC GRAPHICS OF FUTURE" appears for 6 seconds and then that fades away. We cut to a viewport of a big street in Moscow, Russia, as we see a knife being thrown in the floor, then a blonde woman with white blouse and a pink coat that doesn't cover the breast area but the blouse does and black pants starts to grab the knife and puts it behind and then she says "The class is now in session!", followed by a small pause of five seconds where the background changes to multicolored flash lights as the name "Natalie Volkova" starts to pop up before it returns to normal. A ska-themed instrumental music is playing throughout the rest of the trailer. Natalie starts to fight against Rina, as she performs a drill kick to her, followed by an Auto-Double and concluding with a scisor grab to the leg, tripping the japanese singer to the ground. Then Rina teleports Natalie behind, and is attacked with her Mahou Slash, followed by an Auto-Double, however, she's Rhythm Broken. As minutes passed, Natalie launches her knife to Rina, but is turned back with the Mahou Reflector, however, she jumps the reflected attack and hand attacks her, as the move is then followed by an Auto-Double, then a Pop-Up, sequential juggle kick chains and concluding with another drill kick, tripping Rina to the other side, then juggles the attack with three knife throw while white clored light streaks surround her for five seconds. Later, now close to Rina, she prepares to perform her Sambo Tactics as she says "No escape!", holding the J-Pop Idol with a thrust hold to the back, followed by an arm lock, then a chokehold, later a scisor leg lock, putting her to the ground, all done in five second cutscene succesion resembling Kyoko Minazuki's Final Prescription Burning Vigor Attack with bone breaking sounds included and finishing with a split kick. With the final hit, a "KO!" message appears on screen as the action is paused for ten seconds before returns to the action as Rina is already on the ground from the kick. The announcer says "Natalie Volkova Wins!" as she throws her knife to the sky, and when it's falling, she then grabs and performs a diagonal strike as the camera focuses closely on her. White colored light streaks follow her post-sequence. Cut to the logo for Battle Rhythm (what the logo looks like is up for interpretation) popping up in multicolored, with below the aforementioned logo that says, "The dance begins in December 9, 2013!", accompanied by, at the very bottom, the logo for Draconian Games and one for NetherRealm Studios as well as the PS4, Xbox One and Steam logos at the bottom. The announcer says "Fighter incoming!" as we cut to a beach where we see a portable radio, and then a hand grabs it, the hand in question is from a jamaican black guy with black hair of rasta cut, black pants, white tank top with a hippy emblem, green strapless vest and a green hat with yellow borders, along with him is a brazilian guy with black hair with a stylized haircut and ponytail, yellow pants, and a green MK-styled ninja suit. They agreed to join forces as both shake hands. Then the copyright is seen below the black screen. Category:Blog posts